


Hella Freaking Gay

by whatacunningboy



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Charles, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cherik - Freeform, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, M/M, Raven being cupid, barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacunningboy/pseuds/whatacunningboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven posts a sign outside of the cafe Charles and her work at. It may attract one or two people into the cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hella Freaking Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read.

 

            Raven snickered at the sign to announce the day’s specials. Instead of writing the specials, she wrote an advertisement for her older brother to get a life. Charles was busy setting up the machines and getting everything ready to open, that he did not notice the young mutant changing the sign. She went back to her brother and helped him carry in new cups for the days drinks.

“I wish Shaw would give us the green light to make this place a lot livelier.” Raven said.

“Most people come here to read.”

“Yeah…” Raven glanced at Charles, “Single people who probably like the same things you do. You like to read, they like to read… maybe you should find someone.”

“Raven, I’m perfectly fine being single.” Raven sighed and looked at the time.

“It’s time to open.” Raven walked over to the store entrance and opened the shop. She pulled out the sign and placed it in front of the door. She felt really proud of herself.

            Soon enough, the customers began to come in. They asked for their drinks and Charles prepared them quickly and to perfection. Once the other employees began to come in Raven told them to keep quiet about the sign.

            When the morning rush was gone, business was slow. There was people sitting around on their laptops, reading books, or chatting with friends. Raven took the order of one more customer. He was not a regular and he was very handsome. His voice was deep and his blue-grey eyes were bright. Raven blushed at little as he ordered. Raven gave him the receipt and gave the order to Charles.

“Hey, look at this cutie.” Raven poked at Charles.

“Raven, I’m busy.”

“Charles… you need to lighten up.” Raven sighed, “You’ll go bald if you over stress.”

            Charles chuckled and topped the drink with some whipped cream and called out the man’s name, Erik. Charles blushed when he saw him. He was cute. Charles had not felt like that in a while. The man thanked Charles and gave him the receipt.

“I hope you’ll actually call.” Erik said.

“Excuse me?” Charles responded. Erik eyes the receipt and left with a chuckle. Charles looked at the receipt which said, _Hella fucking gay as well, give me a call._ Raven stepped towards Charles and looked over his shoulder.

“It worked?!”

“What worked?” Charles turned to Raven, who covered her face, and realized she was going to be killed by her older brother.

“Now, don’t get mad…” Raven said. She pulled her phone and showed Charles the picture. The sign said: _Today your barista is: 1. Hella fucking gay 2. Desperately single For your drink today I recommend: You give him your number._

“Raven!?”

“I’m sorry, I thought no one would do it and it was funny.” Raven said, “Look I’ve got like one hundred reblogs on tumblr in the last two hours.”

            Charles stuffed the receipt in his pocket and went back to work. Raven rolled her eyes and tried to talk to Charles, but he was not responding. The same treatment he used to use with her when she was a child, the silent treatment.

            More customers came and Raven went to take their orders. Finally, they had their lunch break. Charles and Raven let the other employees take over the establishment for a while. Charles kept a cold silence with Raven as they walked to the outside patio.

“Are you still mad?” Raven asked, “Look, I just think you need to get out more. You just study and work. You need someone or something to take your mind off of things.”

“I know…” Charles said as they unwrapped their lunches, “I’ve never dated much, so I know I’ll be bad at it. Last one did not go as smoothly as I hoped.” Raven patted Charles shoulder and smiled.

“Last guy was a douche.” Raven assured, “Was not your fault and besides maybe this guy will be different.” She took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to him, “Text him.”

“Raven, I-!”

“Text him! He’s gorgeous and so are you! God knows that humanity would be blessed if you both had babies.” Raven giggled.

“That would be impossible, since we’re both males.”

“Maybe he’s a mutant.” Raven shrugged as she bit into her sandwich and wiped her mouth, “Like me, he could change into a woman and have babies.”

“Now you’re asking for too much.”

            Charles starred at his phone. He was unsure on what to text or what to say. He went with a greeting first, since that was pretty essential. _Hello_ , he stopped and looked up at Raven. She took his phone and typed, _hey, this is the barista you gave your number too. My name is Charles. We should meet up sometime for a date._ She clicked send without letting Charles look at the text.

“You’re meddling again!” Charles scolded.

“You’re slow.” Raven answered.

            Charles felt as if someone punched him in the stomach and waited for a response. He no longer had an appetite, but knew he had to eat or he would be grumpy for the rest of the day. He bit into his sandwich as Raven talked about the vacation they deserved and Shaw was not granting. Although Charles was mad, he listened, because Raven was only concerned over her brother’s welfare. Charles felt a vibration on the table. Raven glanced at her phone, then at Charles. The answer to the text. Raven tried to snatch the phone off of the table before Charles could get a hold of it, but it was too late.

“Charles!?”

“It’s my phone!”

“I texted him! I should be able to read it first!” Raven stood up, but Charles placed the device inside of his trousers. Raven sneered, “If you think I won’t reach in there-!”

“Look is that Hank?!” Charles pointed and Raven turned. By the time she turned back, Charles was gone.

            Charles stood in the parking lot and tried to figure out what to do. He did not really want to open the text. He was unsure whether he’d actually go through with the date or not. Charles paced up and down the aisle of cars as he thought. He knew that he needed to get out more, but the last guy he dated cheated on him. Charles looked at his phone once more. He took a deep breath and slid the screen to open the text.

_Sure. For you, I’m always available._

            Air escaped his lungs and he felt dizzy. “For you” like he had known Charles for a long time or something. Charles quickly typed a response. He said he was mostly available during the weekends. He placed a hand over his mouth and felt his cheeks heating up. It was a beautiful feeling. He had missed it. The butterflies in his stomach, the numbness at his fingers, and the beat of his heart reaching new speeds. His phone buzzed once more.

_How about Saturday, 6pm, I’ll pick you up at the cafe?_ Charles smiled and responded yes. He was going to go back to Raven before she made a permanent vendetta against him when his phone buzzed, _Can’t wait._

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it! Please comment or kudos!


End file.
